


Big Brother

by littleartemis



Category: Journey into Mystery, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a standard hunt, he did not expect to find a pint-sized demi-god while on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a companion to ladynorthstar's art trade piece of [Dean with kid!Loki in the back of the Impala](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/11028383950/art-trade-with-littleartemis).
> 
> Loki is JiM Loki, but I'm tagging as both JiM and Avengers.

It was a routine hunt. Clear some monster out of the forest, check that that was all, and get rid of the remains as best they could then make sure that there were not any more. Thankfully, this wolf was solo, though it was when he heard the distant sound of crying that worried Dean. Telling Sam to go on ahead, he turned back towards the forest.

The hunter followed the sound into the woods, moving through the thick trees and cutting any branches out of his way. Swatting at them with annoyance, he sighed as he finally came to a tree that had a thick base. And right there, between two protruding roots was a small boy, curled up with his knees pulled to his chest, head resting on them. He had a grey hood pulled up over his head, and a black and green sweater.

Though Dean was more curious noticing the gold bangle on the kids right wrist, and the gold…head band? Shrugging it off, he moved over to him, standing in front of him before lowering himself to sitting on his ankles, resting a hand on his head. “Hey kid, whatcha doing all alone out here?”

The only response was a series of sniffles and some more sobs as the kid buried his face in his knees, rubbing his nose against the black leggings. A low breath left Dean as he moved to pick the kid up. This got a reaction out of him at least as he uncurled out of his ball, big bright green eyes staring into Dean’s in a slight panic.

“Not gonna hurt you, but I need to get you out of here. There’s monsters in the forest you know. Come on, you can tell me where your parents are and I’ll take you there.” He smiled, trying to reassure the kid as he picked him up, raising himself up to his full height as he held the squirming child in his arms.

Despite the fighting - which…Dean could not really say was fighting, it was mostly a little wiggling – the kid was still in his arms. He just slowly moved him until the little head was rested against his chest, and the crying just continued from there, arms slinking to wrap around the hunter’s neck. Smiling sadly he just carried the kid like that back to the car, shrugging when Sam gave him a questioning look.

“Found him hiding next to a tree…hasn’t said a thing…” sighing, he handed Sam the keys, not wanting to risk the weird little kid freaking out if he passed him off to his brother. “No girly music.” With that, he climbed into the back seat, just relaxing as the kid eventually settled against his chest; the lull of the car driving along, and Dean’s calm heartbeat probably soothing him. He just massaged his hand along the others back as he smiled, a breath leaving him.

Picking up a couple Kleenex, he cleaned up the kids face as he fell asleep on Dean’s chest, a small smile curving his lips. He could remember moments like this with Sam, way back in the days when the giant was small and cute. Petting at him he just let the kid sleep, falling asleep eventually on his own, though he was startled awake by a knocking at the window and Sam telling him that they were back in town.

Stopped at a motel, Dean grunted, sitting up, those big bright green eyes startling open to stare at him as the kid woke up, flailing a little. He just tightened the arm around him, letting him rouse from whatever nightmare it was. Once he settled, he nodded to Sam. He took his time climbing out, picking the kid up again. He could find the kid’s parents when the next day came.

With the boy settled once more against his chest he walked over to Sam, “think you could pick up some burgers?” he looked down at Loki, “you can eat meat right? No allergies?” with the kids affirmation, he looked back at his brother, and the younger Winchester let out a dramatic sigh.

“Here’s the key, I’ll be back in a bit then.” He knew Dean’s usual, and would probably pick up some thing big for the kid, not knowing what the boys appetite was, but just in case. Once the key was in Dean’s hand, he was gone, leaving the elder brother to enter the room and set the kid down on one of the beds.

“Feel like talking now?” he asked softly, petting at him, though he testingly pulled the hood back, relieved when the boy did not panic too much. The big green eyes just stared up at him, and he tried again, “what’s your name?”

“Loki.” Well they were getting somewhere at least, and he smiled a little at that.

“Parents fans of Norse mythology huh?” he pet the kid on the head again, a little curious about this more tight hood that was over the kids hair.

Loki just tilted his head to the side at this, and Dean thought he was not going to say anything about that until he said softly, “you could say that…my…my brother’s names are Balder and Thor.” He smiled a little sadly.

“Like the thunder god? And ‘Balder the brave’? Cool. I’m Dean, and the other dude with me is Sam, my little brother.” He smiled, “wanna tell me why you were hiding in the forest Loki?”

The child fidgeted nervously as he stared at the ground, “my big brother Thor…and I got in a fight…he was yelling at me, and…” Loki swallowed, “hurt me…” his eyes teared up again. “I just wanted to help him…”

Frowning, he pulled the kid to his chest, letting Loki rest his head there as he cried again. It felt a little too much like his fights with Sam, and he swallowed, resting his head against the top of Loki’s. “I’m sure he still loves you…” he whispered, “he shouldn’t have hurt you, but all big brother’s love their little brother…” he rocked with him, just holding the boy tight against his chest.

They were still like that, even when Sam returned, dropping the food on the table. He moved over a little awkwardly, and even though he did not know what was going on, he rested a hand on Loki’s back, assuring him that both of them were there for him.

Eventually he stopped shaking and looked at both men with blood shot eyes. Sam’s hand rested comfortingly on his head as Dean’s arms stayed encircled around him. They smiled at him, the elder hunter’s head resting against Loki’s, grinning teasingly. “Hey kiddo, feeling up to eating. Can watch cartoons after that.” He was damn happy the Motel had a TV and cable at that moment. Would keep the boys mind off his fight with his brother at least.

When he nodded, Dean pulled back, letting Loki let go of him when he wanted to. Once he was released, he pulled their food over, Sam just watching as he offered the Big Mac to Loki. It was taken into those small hands eagerly as he opened the box, taking the snack out and biting into it like he was starving.

Laughing lightly, Dean sat down at the table, Sam joining him. The younger of the two gave his brother a questioning look, but he just raised his hand, indicating they would talk about it later. When Loki was not listening closely to them.

Picking up the remote, the eldest of the group turned the TV on, he flicked through the channels trying to pick something to watch. Though his eyes stayed on Loki as the boy ate, watching his expression closely. It figured the boys eyes lit up with interest on some cartoon which Dean settled on putting the remote down.

As soon as that was done Dean ate quietly, occasionally looking to the child who was moving closer and closer to the screen with interest. Figured a norse God would be amazed by modern cartoons. He was the God of mischief though.

A little smile tugged at his lips, almost wishing he could be back in the days when things were easier. When Sam was the kid watching cartoons and Dean was watching over him. Though it was never that simple Dean liked to imagine it was. He seemed to be far off, getting a distant look in his eyes before Sam snapped his fingers in front of them.

“Hey. Dean. Dean!” As soon as he had the older man’s attention he pulled the curtain back to point outside where a man in outlandish armor stood, Dean figured he was probably a friend of Loki’s. A part of him hoped it was not Thor himself, though blond hair and hammer clutched tight in one hand, everything said it was.

Swallowing hard, he stood. “I’ll go talk to him, you keep an eye on Loki okay?” Blinking at the name Sam looked from the boy to Dean, but nodded. With that Dean left the room, paying no attention to the surprised noise coming from the child.

He jogged out into the parking lot towards the man whose size rivaled Sam’s. Though he was more thick, muscular and just thinking of being crushed by him had Dean on edge. “Hey! Uh…would you happen to be Thor?”

That caught the strangers attention and blue eyes turned on him, seeming distrustful. Wincing he continued, “we, er - my brother and I found Loki. Your brother. The ah kid. If you want to follow me I can show you him. He’s fine. Just eating some burgers.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed more before approaching Dean. The hunter tensed, feeling like he was in for a punch until a large hand rested on his shoulder. “Take me to him then. I trust you treated him well?”

When he knew he was not going to get hurt Dean nodded, heading back to the motel. “Yeah. Just well…” his voice trailed off, not knowing what to say, “I held him for a bit, and he was asleep most of the ride here from where we found him. Other than that we got him some food since he was pretty hungry.”

As he was saying that he opened the door to find Sam trying to reason with the child who had somehow managed to roll himself up in the blankets like a human burrito. Cocking a brow Dean moved over, sitting on his ankles as he looked at the little guy - what little of him he could see. “Hey kiddo. Quitting life to become a burrito?”

“I know not what this ‘burrito’ is. I am merely cocooning myself for safety.” He spoke so properly for a moment Dean forgot he was a child.

“Right, right. Forget you immortal guys don’t know about stupid mortal stuff. Anyway, come on.” He reached out gently, trying to coax the child out of the blankets. Loki seemed resistant, especially when Thor tried to approach. Dean had to push him back away, Sam as well as he fought with the little boy bundle.

Eventually he managed to disentangle a small mass of limbs who lay there looking rather disgruntled. Green eyes were narrowed on him and Dean would feel threatened if Loki was not so small and cute.

Though he would never admit to thinking he was cute to the kids face. “Come on now, your brother wants to take you home.”

“No!”

“Loki, please.” Thor tried to move close again at which point Loki just shimmied up the inside of Dean’s shirt startling the hunter.

Smiling a little Dean wrapped his arms around the kid, pressing his head down against the others. “Come on, kiddo. It’s alright. He’s not angry anymore…” They had not talked about it but he could feel how much Thor worried. He had felt the same about Sam enough times. “Don’t you want to see your parents?”

At that he could feel the slightest tremble.

He picked him up from the bed, still holding him tight before letting Thor take him from his arms. Once the mess was pulled from under his shirt he brushed Loki’s hair back into place with his fingers, feeling hurt at how betrayed those eyes looked. “Maybe we’ll see you again someday.” He gave him a small smile, even as the little guy turned into his brother’s arms, curled up.

It hurt to see them both go, but Dean hoped maybe he left some impression on them both. Even more, he hoped Loki would return one day soon.


End file.
